


Седина

by Bathilda



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Don't copy to another site, Humor, M/M, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian, майстрад - Freeform
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-16
Updated: 2020-03-16
Packaged: 2021-02-28 18:02:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,287
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23171395
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bathilda/pseuds/Bathilda
Summary: Майкрофт Холмс еще учился в университете, когда встретил рано поседевшего детектива-констебля Грега Лестрейда, который с улыбкой флиртовал с ним. У Майкрофта не было ни единого шанса устоять.
Relationships: Mycroft Holmes/Greg Lestrade, Майкрофт Холмс/Грегори Лестрейд
Comments: 2
Kudos: 79





	Седина

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Grey](https://archiveofourown.org/works/798789) by [Lucy](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lucy/pseuds/Lucy). 



**Название:** Седина

 **Переводчик:** Bathilda

 **Бета:** [Sectumsempra.](https://pruny.diary.ru/), [Ezhen](https://ezhen.diary.ru/)

 **Оригинал:** Grey by Lucy [archiveofourown.org/works/798789](https://archiveofourown.org/works/798789) Разрешение на перевод запрошено

 **Версия:** Сериал «Шерлок» (BBC)

 **Размер:** миди, 5416 слов оригинала

 **Пейринг/Персонажи:** Майкрофт Холмс/Грегори Лестрейд

 **Категория:** слэш

 **Жанр:** АУ, романтика

 **Рейтинг:** R

 **Краткое содержание:** Майкрофт Холмс еще учился в университете, когда встретил рано поседевшего детектива-констебля Грега Лестрейда, который с улыбкой флиртовал с ним. У Майкрофта не было ни единого шанса устоять.

 **Размещение:** запрещено без разрешения переводчика и автора

 **Примечание:** переведено для команды WTF Mystrade 2020 

Первое, что увидел Майкрофт, — волосы. Темные и растрепанные, настолько густые, что он даже не нашел ничего странного во мгновенно возникшем желании зарыться в них пальцами, они были испещрены серебристо-серыми прядями. Эти волосы не имели ничего общего с собственными волосами Майкрофта — рыжими, но искусно окрашенными в темный цвет и тонкими. Майкрофт не сомневался, что начнет лысеть уже годам к тридцати.

Он машинально счел мужчину, вставшего у его столика, уже немолодым, лет сорока. Однако взглянув (неохотно, как ни странно, потому что подсознательно он хотел продолжать любоваться чужими волосами) на лицо незнакомца, Майкрофт понял, что ошибался. Блестящие круглые глаза, не скрытые тенями прошлой жизни, и широкая открытая улыбка принадлежали такому же молодому человеку, как он сам.

Контраст между седыми волосами и юной улыбкой выглядел настолько разительным, что Майкрофт сбился с мысли, словно заевшая видеопленка, перескочившая на несколько эпизодов вперед. Он опустил газету, которую читал до появления незнакомца, и еще больше растерялся, увидев, что тот смотрит на него с выжидательной улыбкой. Вероятно, незнакомец о чем-то спросил его, но Майкрофт умудрился не услышать этого. Деликатно прочистив горло, он произнес:

— Прошу прощения?

Странный седовласый молодой человек поднял кружку и тарелку, которые держал в руках.

— Я быстро поем и уйду, — сказал он, и его низкий грубоватый голос (с акцентом, приобретенным после как минимум десяти лет жизни в Западном Суссексе) не соответствовал его дружелюбной улыбке. — Просто здесь сегодня негде яблоку упасть, и больше нет ни одного свободного места…

Майкрофт огляделся, в первую очередь, чтобы незнакомец не заметил, как он покраснел. Кафе и впрямь был забито до отказа, и несколько людей стояли в очереди у прилавка, ожидая, когда освободится хоть один столик.

Повернувшись к незнакомцу, Майкрофт сложил газету и изящным жестом пригласил его за свой стол. Мужчина улыбнулся и сел, с клацаньем поставив на стол кружку и тарелку.

— Спасибо, — сказал он, взял обеими руками кружку и поднес ее к носу, глубоко вдохнув, словно мог таким образом разом поглотить весь кофе.

Майкрофт присмотрелся к нему: мозолистые, но не загоревшие и не потрескавшиеся от физического труда руки, поношенная куртка и мятая, плохо сидевшая белая рубашка — не рабочий, но и не клерк. В ушах — дырки от давно снятых сережек, белый след на правом среднем пальце от кольца, которое когда-то постоянно носили, но теперь сняли, потому что оно неприемлемо на новой работе. Средний класс, холост, занимается не высокоинтеллектуальной работой. Никаких несоответствий и противоречий его облику.

Майкрофт вернулся к своей газете и остывающему чаю.

— Надеюсь, я не сильно мешаю, — сказал мужчина, сделав глоток кофе. — Я понимаю, что вы бы предпочли посидеть в одиночку, как всегда.

Майкрофт снова опустил газету и с новым интересом посмотрел на него.

— Прошу прощения?

— Я бываю здесь каждое утро, как и вы, — улыбнулся все еще незнакомец. — Я видел, что вы каждое утро читаете газету, и никто и никогда не сидит рядом с вами.

Майкрофт удивленно моргнул и вновь осмотрелся. Он никогда не думал, что посетители кафе могут проявить к нему хоть малейший интерес. И, судя по всему, никого другого, кроме этого мужчины, он и не волновал. Переведя взгляд на своего собеседника, Майкрофт открыл было рот, чтобы расспросить его о таком необычном интересе к своей персоне, но не успел произнести и слова.

— Грег Лестрейд, — представился мужчина, с улыбкой протягивая ему руку.

Врожденная вежливость заставила Майкрофта пожать ее прежде, чем он успел решить, хорошая ли это идея, и представиться в ответ:

— Майкрофт Холмс.

Улыбка Грега стала еще шире.

— Аристократичное имя, выговор как у диктора ББС — ты студент, верно? Ты часто сидишь здесь с кучей книг. Оксбридж, я угадал?

У Майкрофта едва хватило силы воли, чтобы не разинуть рот, услышав это. Осторожно убрав руку, он сложил газету пополам, затем еще пополам и подтвердил, сам не понимая, зачем:

— Оксфорд.

Больше всего в эту минуту ему хотелось вернуться к привычному распорядку дня, в котором не было места для Грега Лестрейда. Майкрофт не стал делиться собственными наблюдениями о нем, которые говорили, что тот много лет жил в Эссексе, закончил школу со средними оценками, рано потерял родителей, недавно завершил отношения — все это было очевидно по его стрижке и одежде, начинающей приходить в плачевное состояние. День назад он весело провел вечер и до сих пор ощущал его последствия.

Майкрофт уже приучил себя не высказывать вслух результаты своих наблюдений. Это всегда плохо заканчивалось.

Он снова прочистил горло, не зная, что делать — просто встать и уйти или сдаться на милость этого чересчур любопытного (привлекательного, дружелюбного, улыбчивого) Грега Лестрейда.

— Что изучаешь? — спросил Грег, выпил еще кофе и принялся за круассан.

Обычно Майкрофт не вел подобные разговоры с незнакомцами, но сейчас он решил, что ничего страшного не случится, если он ответит на этот вопрос.

— Историю и политику.

Грег кивнул и разом откусил половину круассана.

— Собираешься когда-нибудь захватить власть в стране?

— Планирую, — подтвердил Майрофт по привычке таким холодным тоном, что сам почти поморщился.

В последнее время он учился скрывать свою обычную в общении с людьми холодность и сдержанность, чтобы они не так бросались в глаза, зная, что работа в правительстве требовала дипломатии. Холодность отпугивала людей, и Майкрофт пытался найти более подходящий способ общения.

Однако Грег, кажется, не услышал этой холодности или же не понял, что на нее надо обидеться. Он лишь хмыкнул и спросил:

— А что твой бойфренд думает о твоих опасных амбициях?

— Мой… — Майкрофт недовольно нахмурился. — Какое тебе до этого дело?

И поскольку он также старался научиться не демонстрировать так явно свою ориентацию (пока что с переменным успехом), то уточнил:

— С чего ты взял, что я гей?

Грег небрежно пожал плечами:

— Ни с чего, я просто на это понадеялся.

Майкрофт с подозрением уставился на него, и минуту спустя Грег рассмеялся.

— Я флиртую с тобой, Майкрофт, только и всего. Я не хотел тебя оскорбить. Скажи мне заткнуться или оставить тебя одного, и я послушаюсь.

Майкрофт вновь покраснел, и его настороженность превратилась в какое-то другое чувство, которое он не до конца понимал. Он не знал, что больше приводило в замешательство: то, что Грег улыбался так открыто и приветливо, то, что тот сказал, или то, как он сам слишком эмоционально на это реагировал. Майкрофт пригляделся к Грегу, пытаясь найти в его глазах издевку, но почти тут же невольно перевел взгляд на его седые волосы, которые в первую очередь привлекли его внимание.

Флиртовал… Майкрофт не верил в то, что кто-то может всерьез с ним флиртовать, особенно вот так сразу. И уж точно не такой привлекательный мужчина, как Грег. Майкрофт не был ни обаятельным, ни доброжелательным и не обладал особой красотой, хотя и отталкивающей его внешность не была. Он с детства отличался полнотой и только сейчас почти похудел до того веса, который хотел, но, даже избавившись от лишних килограммов, не стал более грациозным или менее веснушчатым. Крашеные волосы не до конца скрывали его рыжину и уж точно никак не влияли ни на холодные глаза, ни на нос, похожий на птичий клюв, ни на врожденную отстраненность.

У Майкрофта было много достоинств. Сам он считал, что у него здоровая и вполне высокая самооценка, но он также был умен и трезво смотрел на себя и на свое отражение в зеркале. Он понимал, что все его достоинства были не тем, что в первую очередь привлекало людей друг в друге вообще и симпатичных незнакомцев к нему лично — в частности. Его тело — то, что люди замечали самым первым, — было для Майкрофта лишь не лучшего качества транспортным средством для его выдающегося ума.

Однако Грег совершенно не походил на него, Майкрофт сразу же это заметил. Грег говорил с явным акцентом, носил поношенную куртку и мятую рубашку с торчащими из воротника нитками. А еще у него была кривоватая обаятельная улыбка, открытый взгляд и живые карие глаза. Грег был красивым, дружелюбным и со средним интеллектом. Иными словами — обычным человеком, а обычные люди не походили к Майкрофту и не флиртовали с ним.

Но волосы… По непостижимой для него самого причине Майкрофт никак не мог перестать смотреть на волосы Грега, словно они придавали всему происходящему хоть какой-то смысл. Грег был очарователен, пусть и грубоват, он мог бы с легкостью обаять любого человека в этом кафе. Вместе с тем он был молодым мужчиной года на два-три старше Майкрофта и при этом — преждевременно седым. Возможно, он стесняется этого и потому выбирает для заигрываний наименее привлекательных людей? Считает свою седину отталкивающей? Как бы там ни было, его волосы еще больше отличали Грега от всех остальных, и Майкрофт обнаружил, что седые пряди в темно-каштановой копне почему-то успокаивали его. Настолько, что он расслабился и прекратил анализировать ситуацию и Грега, чтобы не застрять в собственных мыслях. Майкрофт не привык к подобным обстоятельствам, и поэтому когда он, наконец, ответил, то с удивлением услышал в своем голосе нехарактерное для него смущение:

— У меня нет бойфренда.

— Ну, это хорошо, — отозвался Грег и доел остатки круассана, запихнув в рот крошащийся треугольный кончик и жуя с довольной улыбкой.

Секунду спустя Майкрофт улыбнулся ему в ответ.

* * *

Грег Лестрейд был странным человеком.

Он не понимал того, что все остальные люди в жизни Майкрофта приняли давным-давно. Он не понимал, что холодность и замкнутость Майкрофта держали всех на расстоянии, а его ум — пугал. Что Майкрофт был точно таким ненормальным, равнодушным и бесчувственным, каким его постоянно называли.

Они много разговаривали по телефону, и Грега не отпугивали ни долгие неловкие паузы со стороны Майкрофта, ни его долгие, порой пространные тирады на разные темы. Его не смущало, что Майкрофт использует длинные сложные слова, и он часто спрашивал о значении многих из них, но никогда с раздражением, лишь с нескрываемым весельем. Грег сидел рядом с ним в кино и на середине фильма клал свою руку на его, не зная, что к Майкрофту почти никто и никогда не прикасался. Он ходил с Майкрофтом в рестораны, не подозревая о том, что Майкрофт Холмс был не тем человеком, знакомством и дружбой с которым стоило гордиться. По крайней мере, не сейчас, хотя когда-нибудь он непременно станет таким человеком. Он будет обладать огромной властью и возможностями, и его начнут по-настоящему уважать. Майкрофт не сомневался, что сможет этого добиться. Вот только сначала ему надо было завершить образование, а потом пережить несколько первых должностей в правительстве, зарекомендовав себя незаменимым сотрудником. Но пока что он лишь начал этот путь, и еще оставался неуклюжим и ничем не примечательным гадким утенком, хотя Грегу он об этом не говорил, а тот умудрялся этого не замечать.

Грег притягивал множество взглядов везде, где появлялся: женщин и мужчин, молодых и старых, но ему, очевидно, было все равно. Грегу нравился Майкрофт, казалось, по-настоящему нравился, и это было совершенно неожиданно и невообразимо.

С ним было легко во всех смыслах. Грег спокойно приглашал Майкрофта, не готового проявлять инициативу в этом вопросе, на свидания и к себе в гости, а себя самого — в гости к Майкрофту, в принадлежащий его семье дом, где тот жил во время учебы. Иногда Майкрофт отказывался, и Грег с не меньшей легкостью принимал это.

Грег работал в полиции, новичком-констеблем в местном участке, и, пожалуй, работа была единственным, к чему он относился предельно серьезно. Он много работал, а в свободное время, поздно вечером, читал кодексы и законы и смотрел ужасные детективы по ББС с блокнотом и ручкой, чтобы записывать все показанные ошибки полиции и свои возможные действия в подобных расследованиях.

— В сериалах все сводят к признанию преступника, — недовольно пожаловался он как-то Майкрофту, у которого они проводили большую часть времени вместе. Нет, теоретически Майкрофт не имел ничего против муниципальных квартир в кварталах социального жилья, но не видел смысла мучить ими себя и Грега, когда у них имелась отличная альтернатива.

Майкрофт занимался или, по крайней мере, пытался заниматься, пока сериал в телевизоре не подошел к развязке и Грег не начал, как обычно, разбирать по косточкам и критиковать сюжет.

— Я полагал, что признание — это хорошо.

— Да, только они еще и ненадежные. В этих сериалах почти никогда не показывают улики, полицейский просто сидит в комнате для допросов и рычит на подозреваемого, пока тот не признается. Поэтому эпизоды кончаются именно этим, а в реальной жизни убийца нанимает адвоката, который знает, что у полиции нет ни одного доказательства, и убеждает своего подзащитного отозвать признание. В итоге полицейские садятся в лужу, потому что им не с чем идти в суд, а убийца остается на свободе. Именно так заканчивались бы на практике все эти сериалы.

— Ты разочаровался, когда понял это, — сказал с улыбкой Майкрофт. — Ты смотрел в детстве подобные сериалы и хотел стать полицейским, а оказалось, что реальная работа в полиции отличается от экранной.

— Когда ты так делаешь, у меня мурашки бегут по коже, знаешь ли, — сказал Грег, и теперь раздражение в его голосе смешалось с искренним весельем. — Но да, ты прав. Когда я стану сержантом, станет легче. Сейчас худшее в моей работе — это поймать какого-нибудь ублюдка, а потом просто передать его в руки начальства, которое будет разбираться с доказательствами, признаниями и всем прочим.

— Это едва ли амбициозно, Грег, — ответил Майкрофт с легким пренебрежением, которое сам предпочел бы не слышать. — Как насчет должности, в которой у тебя будет реальная власть? Как насчет того, чтобы самому создавать законы, вместо того, чтобы просто обеспечивать их исполнение?

Грег рассмеялся и, протянув руку, стащил давно закрытый учебник с колен Майкрофта и положил его на кофейный столик. Растянувшись на длинном (дорогом, резном, старомодном) диване так, как ему было удобно, и положив голову Майкрофту на колени, Грег посмотрел на него и сказал под музыку из заставки следующего сериала:

— Я оставлю это тебе, любовь моя. — Теребя нижние пуговицы на рубашке Майкрофта, он продолжил: — Ты будешь создавать законы, а я — ловить всех, кто откажется тебя слушаться. Мы с тобой станем отличной командой.

Майкрофт невольно улыбнулся — когда дело касалось Грега, его подсознание давно уже опережало его сознание, и порой он улыбался, даже не понимая этого, — и зарылся пальцами в его густые волосы, поглаживая, как кота. В самом начале их отношений у Майкрофта это получалось очень неловко, но Грег любил смотреть телевизор, используя его колени, как подушку, и тот привык и научился.

Грег не был амбициозным. Ему не нравилось видеть общую, большую картину, потому что в голове у него сложились простые и определенные идеи о правильном и неправильном, о добре и зле, которые, как с каждым днем учебы убеждался Майкрофт, ничуть не соответствовали действительности. Вместе с тем никогда Майкрофт не чувствовал себя так спокойно, как на этом ужасном жестком диване, гладя мягкие седые волосы Грега.

* * *

Разумеется, он был девственником. Холодный, утонченный, сдержанный гей — он не мог не быть девственником. Мама иногда говорила, что он родился сразу сорокалетним мужчиной, и Майкрофт разделял ее мнение. Пока его одноклассники сходили с ума по женщинами и сексу, Майкрофт был одержим получением новых знаний. Он осознавал, что он гей, с тех самых пор, как в принципе понял, что такое сексуальная ориентация, но для него это являлось не больше, чем просто фактом, теоретическим знанием. Он отдавал себе отчет в том, что это ограничивало его выбор и возможности, но, с другой стороны, не сомневался, что, будь он натуралом, точно так же не придавал бы значения всей этой возне с отношением полов.

В его семье никогда не были приняты физические выражения любви и привязанности. Ближе всего Майкрофт был к матери, хотя близость в семье Холмсов все равно отличалась от той, что он видел в семьях одноклассников или по телевизору. То, как люди вокруг с легкостью обнимались, пожимали друг другу руки и хлопали по плечу, всегда удивляло Майкрофта и оставалось для него загадкой. Влюбленные парочки казались еще хуже: они постоянно держались за руки и целовались у всех на виду. Майкрофт же был окружен невидимыми стенами тщательно охраняемого личного пространства, которое никто не осмеливался да и не хотел нарушить.

А потом Майкрофт встретил Грега.

Грега, который машинально брал его за руку, ни капли не колеблясь, ни на секунду не задумываясь о том, что эту руку могут отдернуть, что ему будут не рады. Грега, который спокойно укладывался головой на колени Майкрофта и рассеянно поправлял ему воротник, как жена в многолетнем браке. Грега, который без сомнений целовал Майкрофта в конце свиданий сначала в щеку, а потом и по-настоящему, в губы.

Из-за Грега окружавшие Майкрофта неприступные стены стали казаться удушающей тюрьмой.

Впервые в жизни, ложась спать, Майкрофт закрывал глаза и воображал все, что могло произойти между ними. Впервые в жизни, просыпаясь утром с эрекций, он шел в душ, брал себя в руку и кончал, представлял на своей коже прикосновение чужих пальцев, пальцев Грега. Это желание пробудилось в Майкрофте лишь из-за него. Он мечтал, фантазировал и, краснея, проводил пальцами по своим ключицами, по почти худым животу и груди, воображая, что это ласки Грега.

Он не сводил завороженного взгляда с обнаженной кожи Грега, когда у того задиралась очередная поношенная футболка или сползали потертые джинсы. Он слушал, как Грег довольно стонет и вздыхает в совершенно невинных ситуациях: когда сладко потягивался, когда ел что-то особенно вкусное, — и у Майкрофта дрожали руки.

Однако Грег не торопился. Он был неестественно и совершенно невыносимо терпелив. Они много часов проводили наедине — занимались, смотрели телевизор или просто разговаривали, и Майкрофт пытался дать ему знать о своих желаниях. Он старался придвинуться поближе к Грегу, когда они сидели рядом, подольше не отводить глаз от накаченных рук Грега, его губ, его широкой груди и зада, обтянутого плохо сидящими на нем джинсами, так, чтобы тот наверняка заметил его интерес.

Но если Грег и замечал что-то, то не подавал вида. Майкрофт уже начал волноваться, что это значило что-то, чего он не понимал.

Тем вечером они проводили время у Грега — утром у Майкрофта ожидалась неприлично ранняя встреча с преподавателем, и отсюда ему было ближе добираться, чем от себя, поэтому он собирался остаться ночевать. И Майкрофт уже весь издергался. Он не знал, будет ли он спать в одной постели с Грегом, или ему выдадут одеяло и укажут на диван, и не представлял, что ему делать в обеих ситуациях и что это будет для него означать.

С Грегом он никогда не держался невозмутимо и сдержанно, как обычно, а в этот раз и вовсе сходил с ума от волнения. Как умная Эльза, он представил все возможные сценарии развития событий, и теперь сомневался и в себе самом, своей важности для Грега, и своих отношениях с этим необыкновенным человеком. С самого начала между ними все слишком просто складывалось. Подозрительно, невероятно просто.

Они только зашли в квартиру, как раздался телефонный звонок, от которого Майкрофт буквально подпрыгнул. На ходу скидывая куртку, Лестрейд поднял трубку и сказал:

— Лестрейд слушает.

Он всегда так отвечал на тот случай, если ему звонили с работы, и Майкрофта всегда забавляла серьезность его тона, но в этот раз он слишком нервничал, чтобы улыбнуться.

— А, привет, — сказал секунду спустя Лестрейд и, широко улыбаясь, плюхнулся на ужасный, видавший виды диван.

Он махнул рукой Майкрофту, приглашая сесть рядом, но не прекратил разговор. Майкрофт не совсем понимал, как ему действовать, и сел на диван, выпрямившись, как на званом ужине.

А потом Грег сказал, как обычно, с улыбкой и совершенно обыденно:

— Нет, приятель, давай в другой раз, хорошо? У меня сегодня бойфренд. Позвони потом, ладно?

Изогнувшись, он потянулся назад и положил трубку на место. Он улыбнулся Майкрофту, заметив, как тот на него уставился, и пояснил:

— Я решил посмотреть, как это звучит. Знаю, это немного по-школьному, но мне все равно нравится.

Майкрофт продолжал молча смотреть на него, и Грег сказал, приподняв бровь:

— Можешь смело послать меня к черту, если хочешь. Да, кстати, это был мой приятель Джордж со службы. Тебе надо как-нибудь пойти с нами в паб после работы.

Майкрофт понятия не имел, что принято делать в таких ситуациях, но зато теперь он точно знал, что ему больше не о чем волноваться. Его бросило в жар, в груди разлилось приятное тепло, и вся его практичность и сдержанность куда-то улетучились. Потому что это был Грег. Грег, который никогда не замечал в Майкрофте недостатков. Грег, с которым у Майкрофта были первый поцелуй и первое свидание, который стал его первым бойфрендом, и все это — с поразительной легкостью. Грег, который хотел, чтобы Майкрофт познакомился с его друзьями. Майкрофт точно знал, словно это был непреложный закон, что если эти друзья сочтут его странным или смешным, Грег лишь пожмет плечами, скажет им отвалить и не посмотрит на него другими глазами.

Майкрофт не смог сказать всего этого вслух. Не смог улыбнуться, хмыкнуть, невозмутимо согласиться с тем, что «бойфренд» и впрямь звучит отлично. Вместо этого он встал на колени прямо на диване и набросился на Грега.

Их поцелуй был горячечным и нетерпеливым. Вцепившись в рубашку Грега, Майкрофт до боли крепко целовал его. Замерев на секунду, Грег обнял Майкрофта, неловко, но тесно прижимая к себе.

— О боже, наконец-то! — прорычал Грег почти с болью в голосе, обжигая дыханием губы Майкрофта.

Они продолжили страстно и торопливо целоваться, и у Майкрофта не было возможности даже начать беспокоиться о том, правильно ли он все делает и как далеко это зайдет. Грег слегка толкнул его в грудь, заставляя лечь на спину, и Майкрофт охотно послушался, потянув его за собой. Грег навалился на него сверху, горячо дыша ему в щеку, и снова жадно поцеловал, скользнув языком между раздвинутых губ Майкрофта. Тот с энтузиазмом ответил, обнимая Грега и исследуя его руками и языком. Первый раз в жизни он чувствовал себя раскрепощенным и неистовым, и, возможно, позже он пожалеет об этом, но в данный момент ему было слишком хорошо, чтобы тревожиться.

Грег упирался локтями в диван, чтобы не обрушиться всем своим весом на Майкрофта, который гладил его по широкой груди сначала через рубашку, а затем запустив под нее руки, чувствуя под ладонями гладкую кожу. Грег резко выдохнул, слегка куснул нижнюю губу Майкрофта и опустил голову, чтобы поцеловать его подбородок и шею.

Влажные губы, скользящие по его шее, горячая кожа под его руками, тяжесть чужого тела — все это опьяняло Майкрофта, кружило голову больше, чем он ожидал. Чем воображал. Он всегда плохо чувствовал свое тело, и сейчас непривычные ощущения особенно дурманили.

Он был возбужден и чувствовал, как ему в бедро упирается вставший член Грега. Несмотря на то, что Майкрофт никогда еще не оказывался в такой ситуации, он не боялся. Он выгнулся, прижимаясь к Грегу, непроизвольно толкаясь бедрами вверх. Грег чуть отстранился от него, тяжело дыша, и хрипло пробормотал:

— Боже, Майкрофт… Что ты…

Он осекся и с нечленораздельным возгласом снова уткнулся лицом в шею Майкрофта, целуя, облизывая и покусывая нежную кожу.

Позже Майкрофт поздравит себя с тем, что сумел лишить его дара речи, но пока единственное, на что он был способен в данную минуту — это беспомощно стонать. Он повернул голову, упираясь макушкой в подлокотник ужасного дивана, и целиком отдался своим чувствам. Он дрожал от прикосновений Грега, от его ласк и поцелуев, ощущая себя как никогда живым. Он теснее вжался в Грега, не переставая машинально тереться об него, и в глазах у него потемнело от нахлынувшей волны наслаждения.

Грег приподнялся и перевернул обоих на бок. Освободившимися руками он тут же ухватился за накрахмаленную рубашку Майкрофта и выдернул ее из брюк. Диван был не настолько большим, чтобы они могли комфортно лежать в такой позе, но ни одного из них это не волновало. Грег резко задрал рубашку Майкрофта и погладил его по спине и бокам. Майкрофта поразило, что простое прикосновение Грега к его голой спине вызвало у него столь бурную реакцию. Дернувшись, словно от удара током, Майкрофт запустил пальцы в волосы Грега и притянул его к себе, жадно целуя. Член Грега упирался ему в бедро, и Майкрофту казалось невероятным, что именно он мог вызывать такое возбуждение в партнере. Впрочем, не менее невероятным было то, что он сам охотно и бесстыдно прижимался к Грегу и при этом не испытывал ни капли смущения. Грег просунул колено между его ног, положил руки ему на зад, и они сплелись еще теснее. Теперь член Майкрофта почти соприкасался с членом Грега, который просто не мог заставить себя лежать спокойно и не тереться о его бедро. Судорожно стиснув его футболку, Майкрофт откинул голову, стукнувшись затылком о мягкую диванную подушку. Если бы ему не надо было дышать, он ни за что не оторвался бы от Грега. Тот снова принялся целовать шею Майкрофта, бормоча между поцелуями:

— Майкрофт, черт, хочу тебя… уже несколько недель. Хочу попробовать тебя на вкус… трахнуть… Хочу, чтобы ты кончил… черт, да, вот так…

Майкрофт, даже не стараясь сдерживаться, все теснее вжимался в Грега, инстинктивно толкался вперед, в его пах, не думая ни о чем, кроме сжигающего его желания. Он тяжело дышал, словно издалека слыша собственные стоны удовольствия. Майкрофта не волновало, что они оба были одеты, словно подростки, ему было слишком хорошо, чтобы беспокоиться о таких пустяках. Погладив спину Грега, Майкрофт обеими руками сжал его круглый зад, чувствуя, как их размеренные и чувственные движения становятся все быстрее, все нетерпеливее. Даже если бы и хотел, Майкрофт не смог бы замедлить ритм, равно как и Грег. Ему не хватало дыхания, и он зажмурился, ощущая, что его тело напряглось, словно туго сжатая пружина, которая вот-вот распрямится. Они сбились с ритма, движения их бедер стали резкими и еще более быстрыми — оба отчаянно стремились к разрядке. Майкрофту казалось, что вместо крови в его жилах течет живой огонь, и он настолько потерял голову от всех этих неведомых ему раньше ощущений, что оргазм застал его врасплох. Захлестнувшая волна наслаждения была такой мощной, что все его предыдущие оргазмы, полученные в одиночестве, казались теперь не более чем легкой моросью. Майкрофт судорожно стиснул зад Грега и протяжно застонал, чувствуя, как пульсирует его член, сдавленный теперь уже мокрыми брюками. Секунду спустя Грег прерывисто выдохнул и тоже кончил.

Опустошенный Майкрофт бессильно обмяк, пытаясь восстановить дыхание. Их с Грегом ноги все еще были переплетены, и оба не стремились встать с дивана, который словно раскалился от их тел. Грег неохотно убрал ладони с его зада, и Майкрофт, не менее неохотно, разжал собственные руки. Он обнял мокрого и разгоряченного Грега за талию, а тот вновь уткнулся носом в его шею и, время от времени целуя его, также пытался отдышаться.

— Надеюсь, теперь ты счастлив, — пробормотал Грег.

Майкрофт рассмеялся и сказал онемевшими, распухшими губами:

— Я бывал в гораздо худшем настроении.

Грег сонно рассмеялся в ответ.

— Хорошо. Теперь, когда начало положено, я рассчитываю, что ты будешь кончать как минимум дважды в день. Со мной.

Член Майкрофта непроизвольно дрогнул, и, судя по тихому смешку, Грег это почувствовал. Майкрофт улыбнулся и, повернув голову, потерся щекой о мягкие и влажные от пота полуседые волосы. Он попытался обреченно вздохнуть, но подозревал, что у него это плохо получилось.

— Смириться должно пред судьбы велением; Борьба напрасна с ветром и течением[1], — процитировал Майкрофт.

Грег приподнялся на локте, посмотрел на него и плюхнулся обратно.

— Если ты намекаешь на то, что стоически собираешься переносить предстоящие тебе тяжелые испытания, то вперед.

* * *

Грег был удивлен тем, как быстро его повысили до сержанта. Майкрофт, напротив, ничуть этому не удивился, но он был слишком занят экзаменами, чтобы составить для Грега полный список всех причин его повышения.

Наконец экзамены Майкрофта закончились, и он начал работать помощником в команде Министра внутренних дел. Он был полон решимости с первого дня показать себя незаменимым членом команды, и это отнимало у него много сил. Имя и семейные деньги помогут ему быстро продвинуться вверх по карьерной лестнице, в этом Майкрофт не сомневался, но чтобы добиться должности с реальной властью, которую он хотел, ему предстояло много и упорно работать.

Он не забросил Грега, вовсе нет, и к тому же тот и сам целыми днями пропадал на работе. Они часто ночевали у Майкрофта, потом завтракали в «их» кафе и спешили на работу. И все же Майкрофт был обескуражен, когда, войдя как-то утром в ванную (с трудом отлепившись от спящего Грега), обнаружил на полке коробку. Ужасную, мерзкую коробку. Майкрофт высказал свое возмущение Грегу, едва тот успел открыть глаза.

— Ты притащил это в мой дом!

Грег сел, потер глаза и, часто моргая, посмотрел сначала на Майкрофта, а потом на коробку.

— Ну… Да. — Он нахмурился и добавил: — Это не для тебя, знаешь ли, а для…

— Нет. Не смей говорить мне, что это для тебя! Словно это что-то меняет!

Грег удивленно взглянул на него, но мгновение спустя улыбнулся, встал с кровати, ничуть не смущаясь своей наготы. Как, впрочем, и всегда. Проходя мимо Майкрофта по пути в ванную комнату, он поцеловал его и выхватил у него из руки коробку.

— Ты шутишь или у тебя какое-то религиозное предубеждение против таких вещей?

— Ни то, ни другое, — проворчал Майкрофт, следуя за ним. — Или же можешь считать, что все сразу, если тебе так легче отказаться от этой затеи.

Грег хмыкнул, но все же критически осмотрел себя в зеркало над раковиной и сказал:

— Ты знаешь, мне всегда было плевать, как я выгляжу, но если бы я мог что-то изменить в своей внешности, так это их.

Майкрофт обнял его со спины, скрестив руки у него на животе, и посмотрел на его отражение. Грег поймал в зеркале его взгляд и сказал:

— Я начал седеть уже в двадцать. Отец умер молодым, поэтому не знаю, от него я унаследовал эту раннюю седину или это просто мне так не повезло. Хотя сначала я решил, что это круто. Ходил прямо как панк с серебряными волосами. К тому же у меня никогда возникало от этого проблем с личной жизнью, так что мне было все равно. Вот только теперь мне тридцать, а я выгляжу на шестьдесят.

— Ничего подобного, не выглядишь, — возразил Майкрофт. — Однако даже если бы выглядел, это все равно тебя не волновало бы.

Он хорошо знал Грега, пожалуй, лучше, чем кого бы то ни было за всю свою жизнь. А Грег привык к тому, что Майкрофт разве что только мысли его не читает, но в остальном видит насквозь, и потому не стал спорить.

— Уиллоби, детектив-инспектор, с которым я сейчас работаю, просто одержим моими волосами. Зовет меня «старикан» и не перестает шутить о сломанной шейке бедра. Этому ублюдку пятьдесят, и он седее меня, но все равно считает, что это жутко смешно.

— Я его уволю.

Грег, который посмотрел было на свои волосы в отражении, снова перевел взгляд на Майкрофта.

— Как только я получу должность с настоящей властью, я добьюсь его увольнения по причине слабоумия. Может, даже смогу добиться его расстрела, если мне удастся возродить расстрельные бригады. По обвинению в измене Короне. — Майкрофт невозмутимо смотрел на Грега в зеркальном отражении. — Возможно, потом я сожгу его дом и плюну на его обгоревший остов.

Грег рассмеялся.

— Да, я в тебе не сомневаюсь.

Майкрофт протянул руку и взял у него коробку с краской для волос.

— Я издам закон, запрещающий все средства для окраски волос во всем Соединенном Королевстве. Думаю, под предлогом их опасности для здоровья. Это легко организовать.

Грег повернулся и, обняв Майкрофта, притянул его к себе.

— Что-то мне подсказывает, что ты против моей идеи.

— Верно, детектив-сержант, — отозвался Майкрофт и успокаивающе прогладил его по густым каштаново-седым волосам. Грег выгнул бровь и вопросительно уставился на него, ожидая объяснений.

Однако ответ на этот простой вопрос был довольно сложным. Майкрофт мог бы честно сказать, что первым, что он заметил, мельком взглянув когда-то на Грега, были его седые волосы, выделявшие его из толпы. Что именно благодаря им Майкрофт смог спокойно поговорить с Грегом в их первую встречу: несоответствие седых волос и юного улыбающегося лица отвлекло его, заняло его мысли настолько, что он не убежал в первую же минуту, не желая общаться с незнакомцем.

Майкрофт мог бы сказать, что просто обожает волосы Грега. Объяснить, что без седины Грег был бы неестественно, идеально красив и поэтому даже не казался бы настоящим, казался бы просто картинкой с обложки модного журнала или с экрана телевизора, с которой невозможно дружить или иметь отношения. Признаться, что седина была идеальным символом Грега, обаятельного и жизнерадостного мужчины, который в будущем мог стать лучшим полицейским Лондона. Грег был улыбчивым оптимистом, но его жизнелюбие органично сочеталось с серьезностью и ответственностью. Его волосы были волосами мужчины средних лет, улыбка — улыбкой мальчишки, прогуливающего уроки, а сам Грег находился где-то между этими противоположностями.

Однако Грег не принадлежал к числу людей, кого впечатляли метафоры и символизм, а Майкрофт был не из тех, кто мог произнести подобные мысли вслух. Поэтому он лишь пожал плечами и сказал, продолжая гладить волосы Грега:

— По-моему, это сексуально.

Грег обдумал это и легко поцеловал Майкрофта.

— Ясно. Ладно, считай, что ты меня убедил.

— Отлично.

Майкрофт улыбнулся и поцеловал его в ответ, но уже по-настоящему. Выходя из ванной, чтобы Грег мог спокойно умыться, Майкрофт выбросил в открытую мусорную корзину коробку с краской. Она упала на дно с успокаивающим стуком, и Грег весело фыркнул в спину Майкрофту.

Предотвратив кризис, Майкрофт стал собираться на работу в приподнятом настроении, как и всегда в последнее время.

[1] Цитата из «Генрих VI» Шекспира, часть 3, акт 4, сцена 3 в переводе Е.Бируковой


End file.
